Destined Rematch: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha
Reunion Seireitou Hyuga had sent a clone to ask Ryun Uchiha for a rematch, and they could face each other in the Land of Mountains, the location of their first fight. Seireitou, already there, sits on a tree, waiting for Ryun to show up. Ryun appeared in a nearby tree, "Yo!" "Hey Ryun, its been awhile, i hope you've trained, my abilities have gone through the roof, you might die if your not careful, my friend" said Seireitou, smiling. Ryun made a gesture with his hand, "Protective Ward." Then he gestured at Seireitou, "Lets begin." "Very well, lets go" said Seireitou as he disappeared and 100 seireitous instantly appear in front of Ryun, all using "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!", burning Ryun alive. Ryun reappeared, the fire being blown away by his newest jutsu, "Heavenly Spin!!!!" Then Ryun rushed forward and kicked Seireitou into a nearby tree. The Fight Begins The clone poofed and the other clones attacked Ryun with Taijutsu attacks. Thanks to Ryun's Protective Ward, he could sense the clones, it took less than a few seconds to destroy them all with basic Taijutsu. Ryun grinned, "Prepare Seireitou." he said pointing to Seireitou, then he launched himself into the air and kicked the real Seireitou. The clone blew up and the real seireitou appeared behind Ryun. "You should know that im not easy to find" said seireitou. Ryun looked around him to see 4 symbols around him, each being a japanese symbol of the 4 cardenal directions. "I hope you like my surpise, Limelight!!" yelled seireitou as before ryun had a chance to think, the lightning covered Ryun and blew him to shreds. Seireitou believed he had won, until Itachi Uchiha's head appeared out of his shoulder, "Why didn't you bring me back Seireitou? Itachi asked. Ryun's laughter came from all directions, "Welcome Seireitou, to one of my new Genjutsu. This is it's first stage!" Itachi then, by controlling Seireitou's hand, began to strangle Seireitou. Seireitou, not happy, "How dare you show me Itachi's face, that... that traitor!!!" seireitou anger broke the genjutsu because of extreme emotion. "Itachi.... and i..... are... are" said seireitou, and then threw multiple kunais at Ryun. Ryun laughed as he defelected the kunai due to his Protective Ward. Then he quoted Itachi, "Hmm, heh, thats all you have, is it, Seireitou? Heh, if thats all you have, theres no need for my Sharingan anyway."" Ryun the punched Seireitou in the gut. Seireitou regained his inner calmness, "Im over i, but its time to be serious, its time for my new technique, Marishaten!" said seireitou as he was covered ina glowing light and shot energy blasts towards Ryun, each having a hottness of 20,000 Kelvins. Ryun absorbed the energy from the blasts in his Protective Ward, "Idiot, pure Ninjutsu is virtually useless on me." Ryun then began beating Seireitou up, "Heh, no wonder Itachi left. You didn't have it in you to save him. And now he's dead, all because you failed." With that Ryun kicked Seireitou into another tree. Seireitou thought back to his conversation with Minato, "If being smarter means giving up on your friends, then ill remain an idiot my entire life! Im going after him, and if Akatsuki gets in the way, ill take them down one by one!". Seireitou thought, "Thats right, i did fail, but, one is clear, you and i..." Seireitou thinks back to what itachi said before Seireitou blanked out, "Seireitou, its true... you and i.... did.... at some point.... did become friends." said Itachi. "thats right, you and i, ARE FIRENDS, no matter what happened between us, we did become friends, and i will avenge you!" thought Seireitou. Seireitou came back to the fight, "Ryun, your right, its my fault, but, Itachi wouldnt want me beating myself up about it", "ill prove it when Itachi acnoleged me at the Valley of the End, by beating you!" yelled seireitou as he activated his Sharingan. "Come, Ryun" The Main Event Ryun had a half smile on his face, "Don't get worked up Seireitou, I haven't even began to show you my capabilities." Ryun flicked around and slammed his fist into Seireitou's face. Then he proceeded to drop kick him. "Admit it Seireitou, you just can use that Sharingan as well as a natural born Uchiha can. You're a fake." Seireitou grabbed Ryun's foot and threw him. Seireitou starts dashing all over the area, kicking Ryun all over the area, into trees, hills and even the sky finally and the final strick was a Rasengan. "This sharingan once belonged to Itachi, its the only thing i have to remember him by, and i use as a weapon that defends our bond, as friends, what do you know, HUH! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY PAIN, I WAS ALL ALONE, NO FATHER, NO MOTHER, EVEN MY CLAN HATED ME, WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THE TRUE MEANING OF HATE AND PAIN!!..... but i will teach you the true meaning of death" said Seireitou as he went into Shukai and charged with Kokuho. The body that Seireitou had beat up turned into crows. Ryun appeared far from Seireitou, "Hmph..I know pain. Itachi was a murderer, my family was annihilated by him. YOU HAVE NO BOND WITH ITACHI!!!!" Ryun began to laugh. Then the Kokuho came. "Heavenly Spin" he said deflecting it. A Shadow Clone Ryun then appeared behind Seireitou, "Crystal Sphere" it said as the attack shreaded Seireitou's stomach. The clone disappeared and the real seireitou grabbed Ryun's neck, "Your wrong, he and i shared a bond that could never be understood by the likes of you". Seireitou then activated Marishaten once more and sent all the 20,000 Kelvins energy towards Ryun, which burned him to ashes. "Itachi and I, though different as we were.... are friends, and that will never change, no matter what you say" said Seireitou as his aura started to grow more and more brightly. The real Ryun stepped out from the woods, "You must be loving my Crow Clone Technique, eh, Seireitou?" Ryun mocked. "Some friend you were." He continued to mock Seireitou's and Itachi's friendship. "I haven't even used my Sharingan yet." Ryun pointed at Seireitou, "Come." "Ryun, your underestimating me, tuh tuh" said seireitou as he shook his finger and he also burst into crows. "Fighting me with genjutsu, that was the biggest mistake you made" said Seireitou, his voice coming from all over. Ryun sighed, "You are different Seireitou, thats for sure." Ryun used the Ten Tails to disturb his chakra enough to break Seireitou's Genjutsu immediately. "You cannot beat me with Genin level pranks." Ryun turned and kneed Seireitou in the chin. The clone, again, poofed away. "I told you, your just ensuring your own defeat" said seireitou, as he kicked Ryun to the sky and came up to him and used Primary Lotus! Ryun dropped to the floor and burst into crows. "Tuh, fell for it" said seireitou as he smiled. Ryun stared at Seireitou, "I knew Rock Lee once, that move is Genin trickery. You can do better Seireitou." Ryun decked Seireitou. "And to think I've only had to use Genjutsu so far. Heh, heh, Itachi would be ashamed of you." "heh" said seireitou as he also said "I REJECT", and the genjutsu vanished and the real Ryun appeared. "The trap has been set, your defeat is assured" said seireitou as he released Shukai. "I dont need Shukai for this, after all, all your using, corection, was using is illusions, you havent improved, this rematch is pointless" said seireitou as he sat down. Confrontation "Weakling." Ryun said. activating his Sharingan, "If you want a real battle then stop pouting and Come!" Seireitou yawned, "well, fine, but i hope youve accually gotten stronger". Seireitou got up and activated his Byakugan. Seireitou activated his "Fire style: Tiger Fire explosion" and it hit Ryun. Seireitou then disappeared. Then he reappeared as 200 clones, all surounding Ryun. "Come on Ryun, wheres the "new stuff" youve learned, LETS SEE IT! Again the clone Ryun burst. "Hmph...I thought you might have learned something already..well here we go again Seireitou." He again used basic Taijutsu to destroy all the clones. Ryun smiled, "Seireitou you have no idea how strong I've become!" he thought. "Ephemeral" he thought, and then he was gone with the flock of crows. His voice came from all around again, "This jutsu is a Bloodline Trait unique to Itachi and I only. There is no escape and not even your Rejection of Fate can break it." Seireitou smiled, "i fought Itachi many times, you think i dont know how to break his jutsu?". Well, you aparently dont understand the power of Rejection of Fate, said seireitou as he also said "I REJECT". "Now, is illusions all you know, come on, if this is all you know, then what i learned in the God Realm has no need to be used. ""You should not judge by what you see on the outside, for example you have mistaken me for a patient man." he said quoting Itachi again. He bit his thumb and slammed his palm to the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!" he shouted as he appeared on top of Nagashi's head. "Your right though. No more illusions for now. Lets see how strong you've become Seireitou. Ninjutsu Clash "There you go, on and on about Itachi, you mock me about not helping him and how its my fault he died..... well, what about you, where were you on the night of the massacure, where were you on the night of kyuubi's attack, and where were you when Sasuke killed Itachi.... face it, your no different then me, but talk is cheap so let us continue our fight" said Seireitou as he used Summoning Jutsu to summon Gamabunta. "Who summoned me!" yelled Gamabunta. "Long time no see, gama!... but no time to catch up, i need your assistance" said Seireitou. "Ah Seireitou, hello, and of cource ill help" said gamabunta as he drew his dagger. "LETS GO, RYUN!" said Seireitou happily For the first time in two months, Ryun was happy again, he didn't want to admit it, but Seireitou was becoming his friend. "To answer you, I was nine on the night of the massacure and Itachi and Madara saved me, I was with Tora on the night the Kyuubi attacked, I was only a few months old then though. Also...Itachi is alive! Sasuke revived him and he lives and hails as the Shodai Yamakage!" With that Nagashi wrapped around Gamabunta and spewed snake venom at Seireitou. Both Gamabunta and Seireitou instantly vanished, "Ha, remember Ryun, gamabunta and i have "fused" in a sage arts sense. We act as one" said seireitou Gamabunta attacked with his blade and seireitou covered with lightning chakra, which sliced through Nagashi thus paralyzing him and seireitou jumped off and punched ryun in the face and nailed him with a rasengan, blowing him off of Nagashi. Ryun had used his Protective Ward to slow Seireitou's move, thus causing less damage. Ryun then summoned Manda. "Fire Release: Burning Snakes Venom!" Seireitou, using his sharingan, dodges the attack. "Nice move, but not enough" said Seireitou. "Its time to show you my new mode" said seireitou as he started to glow brightly, "I call this Solar Mode, while useing this, im invicible" said seireitou as the flames of Manda's attacked backfired and flew towards Ryun. "Heavenly Spin!" He shouted blowing the flames away. Manda then bit Gamabunta, causing the giant toad to go back to the Toad Mountain. He then dispelled Manda and stood to face Seireitou. "Thanks, i was planning to send him back but you saved me the trouble" said seireitou. "Well, dont think that youve seen solar mode's power yet. Seireitou continued to glow and summoned 5 clones and sent 3 of them in, all holding a rasengan. Ryun folded his arms, "Shadow Clone Technique." Ryun also summoned 5 clones, 3 charge forward with "Crystal Sphere" Smoke covered the field, "Ha, you fell for it" said seireitou as the smoke changed into bladed cherry blossoms and shreded both the other clone and the real Ryun to pieces. "I hope you liked my Konohana jutsu, its kinda new." said seireitou as he smiled alittle. From Ryun's shredded body came a new one. Ryun stood and said, "I hope you like my version of Orochimaru's Oral Rebirth Technique." His fist glowed a blue color, "I think you know this move since it is your wifes'! Strong Arm Technique!!" Ryun slammed his fist into Seireitou's face braking his bones easily. The clone poofed away, and seireitou spoke "Are you that stupid, for instance, that oral rebirth jutsu takes alot of chakra to use, and it was all for naught, why?......... in cause you havent noticed yet,... MY BLOSSOMS ARE STILL HERE!" said seireitou as the blossoms drove through Ryun once again, shredding his body. Ryun dispersed into crows and appeared on a nearby tree. Ryun slowly began to close his eyes, "Let me show you, why the name Uchiha is so feared...ETERNAL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN" he shouted activating his Mangekyo. "Amaterasu!" he said as he burnt up the blossoms. The Power of the Eternal Mangekyou and the Eternal Bankakyou "Ah, that again, i remember that jutsu from when i defeated Madara" said seireitou as he activated Eternal Bankakyou Byakugan, now let me show you why Hyuga is respected in this world, and why everyone wants these eyes! yelled seireitou. Ryun laughed and jabbed Seireitou with his finger, "Those eyes, cannot see what mine has made so clear..." He kicked Seireitou "...Your demise!" The kick went through seireitou, as if he was a ghost. "hahahahahaha!!!!!..... dont you get it, these eyes go beyond what you see, what i see is a tombstone, with the name "Ryun Uchiha" on it." said seireitou used Izanagi to blast Ryun with undodgable lightning, and one of seireitou's eye circles glowed a faint green. Ryun appeared dead..until his voice emerged from everywhere again. Itachi appeared in front of Seireitou, "Hello Seireitou, long time no see. You aren't strong enough yet. This Ephemeral is too strong isn't it. You've failed me you fake. You never were my friend. I have severed my bond with you..." At that moment Sasuke appeared and cut Itachi in two, "Hahahaha, you never could stop Itachi Seireitou" he said. Seireitou laughed and blasted both itachi and sasuke with Izanagi, "I told you ryun, the bond between me and Itachi.... cant be broken, even if we arent friends, a bond will stay, as a friend, as a wall to overcome, and as a reminder to protect". "Its when you protect something you love, that the true strength of the shiobi emerges!" said seireitou as he dispelled the illusion by using his rejection powers. Ryun froze, for a split moment Ryun used Genjutsu to show Seireitou a moment in his past he would never forget: "Not long after I joined Akatsuki, Tora's friends converged on us. They told me that he could never be my friend, and that he like them more. Of course, like your bond with Itachi, I tried to defend mine with Tora. I slaughtered them in cold blood, because no one would take Tora from me. They returned to the fight, Ryun glanced at Seireitou, "Amaterasu" Seireitou dodged and went up close to Ryun and used genjutsu to show him a memory from long ago: "When i saw Itachi, after he killed those uchihas, he looked guilty and ran. i followed him to the valley of the end, and he told me he was cutting his bonds with me.... but whne i passed out, he said something, something i remembered all my life: "We did at some point become friends, and that will always be true.... seireitou" They returned to the fight, and seireitou made his cherry blossoms attacked ryun and sever his body to pieces. Ryun had used Susanoo to protect himself. He sighed again, "There is an eye technique that only I posses...let me show you the Master Sharingan." Ryun's eyes transformed, he was near unstoppable now. Seireitou laughed and said "well, i guess i need to show you mine too" he said laughing. A New Power "Well, its time to unveil my new ability as well" said seireitou. he grew 4 large energy wings on his back and muttered the words "Kojiki". The life in the plants were fading away and Ryun started to feel weakened. "This technique draws the life force and energy from every living being in this universe and sends it to me, which i can use as power" said seireitou, "right now, just call me GOD SEIREITOU!, "hahahah!!!!!!!" Ryun didn't even blink, he was completely unimpressed, "Kitjutsu: Thunder Realm" he said and tossed Seireitou in and sealed the dimension shut. Seireitou appeared right in front of Ryun, "Hahahahaha, you think that will work?" said seireitou. seireitou drew energy and made it into a physical form, which became Tora Uchiha. "hahahahah!!! and dont think this is an illusion because... IT ISNT!" said seireitou as the Tora attcaked Ryun. Tora vs Ryun? Ryun glanced at the incoming Tora. Ryun's new Sharingan showed it wasn't the real Tora. The fake Tora punched at Ryun by Ryun's new Sharingan ability, Seishin Seishi took control of it. The fake Tora and Ryun faced Seireitou. "This is my jutsu, thank you though for bringing my cousin here. I swear you will regret it." Tora weaved a few signs then drew the attack. "Wakahiru!!!" an incinerated Seireitou. Wakahiru hit seireitou's barrier and disappeared, leaving not even a scratch on the barrier or seireitou. Seireitou smiled, "all part of the plan to get tora close to you, now..... explode!!" yelled seireitou as tora exploded and burned Ryun with heat over 1,000,0000 kelvins, incinerating even the great defences that ryun possesses. The Real Power of the Gods Ryun again was standing when the the smoke cleared, arms still folded, his Supreme Chakra Shield had instantly protected him. It was an ability that awakened with his Master Sharingan. Ryun's eyes bore into Seireitou, his facial expression revealed that he was getting bored. "tuh, those pesky eyes, well i know what to do" said seireitou as he used Gedo Mark: Seal to disable ryun's master sharingan. "now what will you do without your precious eyes?" said seireitou mockingly. Ryun smiled, "Ninja Art: Seal Release Technique" Ryun's Sharingan returned to his eyes. "Idiot...not only have I been training but I invented this technique to remove any seal, say what you like, you can't stop a true heir to Uchiha." "true, but what if this happens" said seireitou as he went close to ryun with shunpo and took some of the blood from ryun's wounds. seireitou spread the blood over his whole hand and said "Genetic jutsu: DNA addition" and cut himself and infused the blood within himself. He closed his eyes and opened them, showing a set of eyes the same as ryun's. "Well youve heard the term, fight fire with fire, right?" said seireitou. The Fight Deepens Ryun laughed, "I knew you would do that, however because you are not within my immediate family, that Sharingan will cause to go blind in one hour. It is a Kekkai Genkai that was never meant to be transplanted and you will suffer the effects." Ryun knew he could win, it appeared Seireitou was becoming desperate, but he wasn't about to take chances. "Strong Arm Technique!!!" Ryun shouted as he slammed his fist into the ground. The ground below Seireitou caved in and revealed a small cavern, with a river running through it. Ryun and Seireitou jumped on top of the water and turned to face each other. "Like i said, dont underestimate my abilities" said seireitou as his master sharingan diasappeared. "I put those eyes in, dot you think i know how to take them out?" said seireitou. "But in the end, that sharingan takes up chakra, alot of chakra to use, right? said seireitou Seireitou activated "Kojiki" once more and used Summoning Technique to summon the Thousand Tailed Fox. "Whats up, seireitou, need me for something?" said the thousand tailed. "Yeah, ryun is even stronger then before but togethor can, no, will beat him" said seireitou smiling as they charged into Ryun with Kokuho. Ryun smiled, "No, that Sharingan takes a lot of chakra for those who aren't Uchiha." Ryun closed his left eye, "Immortal Phoenix Amaterasu!" he said annihilating the Kokuho.